Sweeney And Nellie
by sdream33
Summary: Hey guys! OMG. I wrote this years ago and have only just found it again...so ENJOY :D :D
1. Chapter 1

**Sweeney Todd and his children**

_**Sweeney Todd has settled with the love of his life Mrs Lovett and they have had 2 children of their own. This is my idea of his new life. Full of Drama and plently of romance. Fairly long story! This one is the opening chapter, so it's super long. Sorry for pretty bad writing, im tired at the momment.**_

_**Discliamer-I dont own Sweeney Todd or Mrs Lovett, I only own Jake and Isabella (Or Izzy) because I made them up! ENJOY!**_

**(A Sweenet (Sweeney and Lovett) Story**

(Chapter 1-The Day Out In Summer)

''Mum!'' Isabella called from the top of the hill they were climbing, ''Jake's fell over again!''

Mrs Lovett and Sweeney Todd sighed to eachother. This always happened. ''Coming love!'' Mrs Lovett exclaimed while speeding ahead of Sweeney and approaching their son.

'She's so cute.' Sweeney thought to himself.

''Whats wrong dearie?'' Mrs Lovett asked lovingly to her 5 year old son.

''It's my leg this time mummy! It really hurts! OW.'' Jake murmered inbetween sobs.

''Lets have a look. Izzy why dont you and your dad go look for a space to eat the picnic?''

''Ok Mum!'' Isabella said whilst skipping over to Sweeney. ''Dad...''

''Yes dear?'' Sweeney asked his beautiful 8 year old girl.

''Mum wants us to find a space to eat the picnic while she sorts Jake out.''

''Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!'' Sweeney exclaimed whilst scooping up Isabella and placing her on his shoulders.

''DAD!'' Isabella exclaimed. She couldnt stop giggling. ''How about over there Dad?'' She pointed to a nice shady place on top of the hill.

''Ok then love. Why dont you go set the picnic up while I go talk to your mother?'' Sweeney said then placed Isabella down.

''Kay Dad!''

''Honey you'll be fine! Dont cry!'' Sweeney heared Mrs Lovett trying to reassure their son.

''But Mummy! It hurts so much!''

''I know it does but you have to be a brave boy sweetie.''

''O...Ok mummy. Ill be brave.'' Jake said pulling the bravest face he could. Mrs Lovett smiled.

''Good boy Jake. You see your sister up there...why dont you go help set the picnic up with her. It looks like your dad wants to talk to me.'' Nellie said.

''Kay Mummy!'' Jake exclaimed then raced up the hill.

''What is it love?'' Mrs Lovett asked Sweeney.

''Nellie...You know I love you right?''

''Yes? Your not breaking up with me are you?'' She said worriedly. She couldnt raise 2 kids on her own.

''No dont be silly my pet! But do you still love me?''

Mrs Lovett hesitated. How could he ask such a stupid question? ''Of course I do! Who couldnt love you your just to gorgeous to give up!''

''Good because you have sort of been ignoring me!'' Sweeney said to his Nellie, relieved.

''Ive just been thinking about the whole you know, demon barber of fleet street thing. I keep having nightmares of you doing the same to me. You know killing me then making me into a pie. Its been making me think alot thats all.''

''First of all Nellie...I would never do that to you and second...why would you think that?''

''I dont know. I guess the past was just creeping up on me.''

''Pet.'' Sweeney said softly and put his arms around Nellie, ''I will never hurt you. I love you ok? Now lets go join the kids my love.''

''Ok darling'' Nellie said but before she could leave, Sweeney spun her around and kissed her passionately on the lips.

''Hehehehehehehe'' Sweeney and Nellie heard giggling coming from nearby.

''What on earth?'' Nellie said confused. She looked around but there was no one anywhere to be seen.

''Darling...look over there.'' Sweeney whispered in Nellie's ear. She looked and saw their 2 kids hiding. They had been spying on them when they had kissed. ''Oh'' Nellie whispered back, ''I have an idea.''

''Ok well lets go into town and eat at that really nice place the kids like, just me and you.'' Nellie yelled while trying to hold back laughter.

''Yeah! Lets go pet!''Sweeney said, joining in.

''WAIT FOR US!'' The two children called out in sync. ''We want to come to!''

''Hahahaha! We were just kidding loves!'' Nellie exclaimed in hysterics.

''Mum...'' Jake said glumly.

''Come on guys lets eat the picnic.'' Sweeney said and with that, they walked up to where the picnic was.

While they were walking up, Sweeney whispered to Nellie ''Good one sweet. We'll talk when we get home and the kids are in bed.''

''Ok darling.''

''So kids...you ready to eat?''Sweeney asked with his arm round Nellie.

''Yes Daddy...can you pass me that sandwich?'' Jake asked. He pointed at a ham and cheese sandwich, one that Isabella really liked.

''Of course son.'' Sweeney said and handed the sandwich over to Jake.

''But Dad thats MY favoruite sandwich!'' Isabella moaned.

''Well I got it first so HA!'' Jake sneered meanly.

''WELL I LIKE IT MORE SO HAND IT OVER!''

''ITS MINE!''

''NO MINE!''

''Kids please!'' Mrs Lovett tried to calm them down but with now luck.

''Ugh I dont think I can take much more of this!'' Nellie said frustrated. She stood up, causing Sweeney's arm to flop off, then ran off towards the lake.

''Nellie wait!'' Sweeney called after her.

''KIDS SHUT IT!'' Sweeney yelled. Isabella and Jake stopped in mid sentence and looked up at their father. They had never seen this side of him before. He was usually so kind to them. Yes he got mad but not this mad.

''Urm...''Jake said, slightly upset now.

''You guys really like pushing your mother dont you? You dont give her a break with your arguing.''

''Dad... its not that we like pushing her it's just he annoys me so much! He dosent leave me alone!'' Isabella moaned.

''Kids. You should really give your poor mum a break. She goes through alot. And you 2 should really just not bug eachother.'' Sweeney said, trying to calm them.

''Dad...''Jake said,''Did you mean to get angry at us? Like shout at us?''

Sweeney sighed. ''No of course not Jake. Its just you wind up your sister a bit to much. Now I'm gonna go see your mother, so you 2 behave.''

''Ok Dad!'' Jake and Isabella said.

''Good kids. Now I'll be back and hopefully with a happier mother.'' And with that Sweeney ran off to his girlfriend.

'Where is she?' He thought to himself. He searched everywhere.

''Nellie? Pet where are you?''

Suddenly, he heard a sniffling coming from near the lake.

''Nellie?'' Sweeney said softly.

''Yes love?'' Mrs Lovett called from the distance.

''Where are you?'' Sweeney asked.

''Near the lake why?''

''Ive been trying to find you for ages thats why. Can I come over?''

''Yeah guess so.''

Sweeney approached the lake, and saw Nellie with her pins out of her hair and her head buried in her hands.

''N...nellie?''

''What is it Todd?'' Mrs Lovett asked moodily. She only ever called him Todd when she was angry.

''Just wanted to see if you were ok thats all sweet!''Sweeney said, trying to brighten the mood.

''Oh yeah...I'm DEFINITELY ok! Yeah Ive never been better!'' Mrs Lovett said sarcastically.

''Nellie! They dont mean to upset you! They're kids for gods sake! And if you wanna stay mad at them then do.''

''I...Im sorry Sweeney! Im a horrible mother!'' Mrs Lovett sobbed.

''Dont cry love. Im here'' Sweeney said reassuringly. ''They dont hate you, they hate eachother.''

''Is that why they have been arguing? Because of me?''

''No. I told it's because Jake winds Isabella up a bit to much. She then gets annoyed and answers back and they argue.''Sweeney said whilst sitting down next to her and putting his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest and cried even more.

''Just calm down my pet. Please come back to the picnic. We'll talk to them together.''

''...Fine.'' Mrs Lovett said. She stood up but before she knew it she was pushed back down again.

''AH!'' Mrs Lovett yelled while falling flat on her back into the grass.

''I didnt say we were going back to the picnic just yet did I Mrs Lovett?'' Sweeney teased.

''Sweeney! They're probably arguing again! We have to go!'' She protested, still struggling to get out of his firm but gentle grasp.

''Dearie. We havent had time by ourselves for ages!'' Said Sweeney. He then pushed her back onto the ground, and started to kiss her. Mrs Lovett was shocked at first but eventually she melted into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. As they pulled away for breath, Sweeney looked closly into his girlfriends eyes.

''Your so beautiful my love.'' Sweeney whispered in Mrs Lovett's ear.

''Kiss me again my dear.'' Nellie whispered to her one and only Sweeney Todd. He pulled her in again, this time he layed on top of her into a more comfortable position. Sweeney moved his toung around her teeth, asking for entrance. Nellie excepted and soon they were having a heated makeout session. After 15 minutes they eventually stopped and stood up.

''Lets go eat the picnic love!'' Nellie said, standing up.

''Yeah my pet. Lets go.''

**Ok guys so thats chapter 1! Im leaving the picnic bit out because I think this chapter has been long enough. The 2nd chapter is going to be about Sweeney and Nellie mostly when the kids are in bed. They would have just got back from their picnic. Reviews appreciated. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweeney's Life Part 2!**

_**Ok guys so here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer-I dont own Sweeney Todd Or Mrs Lovett, just the two kids)**_

''Finally were back!'' Mrs Lovett exclaimed, relieved. She hung her coat up, kicked her shoes off and fell flat onto the couch.

''Mummy...'' Jake said queitly.

''Yes Jake?''

''I'm sorry for everything. I dont mean to make you upset.'' Jake mumbled.

'Oh sweetie, I know you dont. Now gimme a hug!'' Nellie exclaimed. Jake pounced on her and squeezed her. As Sweeney walked in with Isabella, he sighed happily.

'I cant believe all I really wanted was to have a family again. All those months of mourning, where all I ever wanted was right here all along. All I wanted was her.' Sweeney thought.

''Dad.'' Isabella began, ''I think mum said she wants you to get us to bed.''

''OK then lets go.'' Sweeney said. ''Come on Jake bedtime!''

5 MINUTES LATER

''Nellie.'' Sweeney sat down next to her and took her hand in his. ''Thankyou''

''For what darling?'' Mrs Lovett said, confused.

''For making me the happiest man on earth.''

''Well your welcome!''She said. All of a sudden Mrs Lovett then kissed him on the lips firmly. Sweeney sunk into the kiss, smiling happily.

''Mrs Lovett, your a bloody wonder.'' Sweeney exclaimed, spinning Nellie around before kissing her.

''Eminetly practical as always.'' Mrs Lovett laughed, before being picked up by Sweeney and being placed on his shoulders.

''As you said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past!'' Sweeney exclaimed, now dancing with Mrs Lovett.

''Now my love, I want to ask you something.'' Swenney said, placing Mrs Lovett back down and sitting on the couch.

''What is it Sweeney?'' Mrs Lovett asked, still standing.

Sweeney got down on one knee and pulled a small, red velvet box from his back pocket.

''Will you marry me?'' He asked, nervously looking down at his feet.

''SWEENEY! OF COURSE I WILL!'' Mrs Lovett exclaimed. Sweeney smiled and placed the ring on her finger, before standing and pulling her into a kiss.

_**Well thats the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. These take me ages to review I appreciate it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweeney And Nellie**

**CHAPTER 3!**

_**Hey everyone...sorry I haven't posted a chapter in ages...I have been soooo busy! Anyways, thankyou for the reviews! And Amy, I had never thought of what Izzy and Jake's hair colours would be, but thanks to you I have decided. So thanks to Amy everyone...the hair colours of the children are black and red...Black for Izzy and red for Jake! ENJOY!**_

'He proposed Nellie...HE PROPOSED!' Nellie thought to herself whilst in the bath. She stared at her ring that she had taken off, it shimmered in the light. Nellie smiled.

2 HOURS LATER

''Um...Mum, Dad...''Izzy said, opening their bedroom door and carefully stepping inside.

''Huh...I...Izzy w...what is it?'' Nellie whispered, yawning.

''I had a nightmare...''

Nellie sat up, being careful not to wake Sweeney up. She carefully got out of bed and went over to Izzy.

''Oh baby what happened?'' Nellie comforted. She heard a moan come from the bed.

''Well mum...it was about a s...scary man killing people and b...baking them i...into pies!'' Izzy exclaimed before bursting into tears. Nellie saw Sweeney slowly move around in bed and then him slowly sitting up.

''Oh Izzy...it was just a dream!'' Nellie soothed, ignoring Sweeney.

''But mummy...i...it seemed so real and...and I'm scared!''

''There's no need to be scared darling. No one will harm you. If anyone layed a finger on you I would kill them.''

''E..even if Dad hurt me really bad?'' Izzy asked. Nellie looked over at Sweeney who was fully awake now.

''Yes...I would kill him if he harmed you.'' Nellie said slowly. Sweeney looked over at her with wide eyes.

''Now Izzy, no one is going to harm you. There are no creepy people who will kill you and make you into pies. Now would it be better if you stayed in with us tonight?'' Nellie asked sweetly. ''Of course only if it's ok with your father.''

''Yeah it's fine. Come on Izzy.''

As they got into bed, Nellie started singing softly.

_''Nothing's gonna harm you, Not while I'm around. _

_''Nothing's gonna harm you darlin, not while I'm around.''_

Izzy looked over at Nellie and smiled. She grabbed hold of her mothers hand and squeezed it, singing along with her.

_''Demon's will charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time._

_''Nothing can harm...not while I'm...around.''_

''Oh my darlings...'' Sweeney said softly.

''What?'' Nellie and Izzy asked together.

''You truly are amazing people...''

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE 3RD PART! **


	4. UPDATE

UPDATE

Hey guys...I have been in Texas and have been soo busy so sorry for no more chapters, but I promise another chapter tomorrow, and it will be extra long.

Thanks for the reviews


End file.
